Bibliography of United States military history
This is a bibliography of works on the military history of the United States. Surveys * Huston, James A. The Sinews of War: Army Logistics, 1775-1953 (1966), U.S. Army; 755pp online * * * * * * * * * * * Anderson, Fred, ed. The Oxford Companion to American Military History (2000) * Black, Jeremy. Fighting for America: The Struggle for Mastery in North America, 1519-1871 (2011) * Boyne, Walter J. Beyond the Wild Blue: A History of the U.S. Air Force, 1947–2007 (2007) excerpt and text search, popular * Chambers, ed. John Whiteclay. The Oxford Guide to American Military History (1999) ISBN 0-19-507198-0 * Futrell, Robert Frank. Ideas, Concepts, Doctrine: A History of Basic Thinking in the United States Air Force (2 vol. 1979) * Doughty, Robert. American Military History and the Evolution of Western Warfare, (1996) ISBN 0-669-41683-5 * Hearn, Chester G. Air Force: An Illustrated History: The U.S. Air Force from 1910 to the 21st Century (2008), popular excerpt and text search * Howarth, Stephen. To Shining Sea: A History of the United States Navy, 1775–1998 (1999) excerpt and text search; a standard history * Love, Robert W. '' History of the U.S. Navy, 1775–1941'' (1992) and History of the U.S. Navy, 1942–1991 (1992) vol 1 excerpt and text search; vol 2 excerpt and text search; a standard history * Matloff, Maurice, ed. American Military History (1996) full text online; standard textbook used in ROTC * Millett, Allan R., and Peter Maslowski. For the common defense: a military history of the United States of America (1984) * Millett, Allan R. Semper Fidelis. A History of the United States Marine Corps (1991) * Sweeney, Jerry K., and Kevin B. Byrne, eds. A Handbook of American Military History: From the Revolutionary War to the Present, (1997) ISBN 0-8133-2871-3 * Weigley, Russell Frank. The American Way of War: A History of United States Military Strategy and Policy, (1977) excerpt and text search Atlases * * Esposito, Vincent J. West Point Atlas of American Wars. New York: Frederick A. Praeger, 1959. * Esposito, Vincent J. The West Point Atlas of American Wars: 1900-1918 (1997), covers entire war, not just US role * Griess, Thomas E. Atlas for the Second World War: Europe and the Mediterranean (2002) * Griess, Thomas E. West Point Atlas for the Second World War: Asia and the Pacific (2002) * Griess, Thomas E. West Point Atlas for the American Civil War (2002) * Griess, Thomas E. The West Point Atlas for Modern Warfare (2011) * Griess, Thomas E. West Point Atlas for the Great War: Strategies and Tactics of the First World War (2003) * Murray, Stuart. Atlas of American Military History (2005) ISBN 0-8160-5578-5 Pre 1775 * Anderson, Fred. The War That Made America: A Short History of the French and Indian War (2006) excerpt and text search * Grenier, John. The First Way of War: American War Making on the Frontier, 1607–1814 (Cambridge University Press, 2005). * Grenier, John. "Recent Trends in the Historiography on Warfare in the Colonial Period (1607–1765)," History Compass April 2010 Volume 8, Issue 4, pages 358–367, * Hirsch, Adam J. The Collision of Military Cultures in Seventeenth-Century New England," Journal of American History, 74 (1988): 1187–1212. in JSTOR * Starkey, A. European and Native American Warfare, 1675–1815 (University of Oklahoma Press, 1998) * Steele, Ian. Warpaths: Invasions of North America (Oxford University Press, 1994). * Tucker, Spencer C., James Arnold, and Roberta Wiener eds. The Encyclopedia of North American Colonial Conflicts to 1775: A Political, Social, and Military History (2008) excerpt and text search 1775–1800 * Alden, John R. A History of the American Revolution (1989), general survey; strong on military (ISBN 0-306-80366-6) * Black, Jeremy. America as a Military Power: From the American Revolution to the Civil War (2002) online edition * Carp, E. Wayne. "Early American Military History: A Review of Recent Work", Virginia Magazine of History and Biography, 94 (1986), pp. 259–84. * Fremont-Barnes, Gregory, and Richard A. Ryerson, eds. The Encyclopedia of the American Revolutionary War: A Political, Social, and Military History (ABC-CLIO, 2006) 5 volume paper and online editions; 1000 entries by 150 experts, covering all topics * Higginbotham, Don. The War of American Independence: Military Attitudes, Policies, and Practice, 1763–1789 (1971, 1983). an analytical history of the war online via ACLS Humanities E-Book. * Lancaster, Bruce. The American Revolution (American Heritage Library) (ISBN 0-8281-0281-3) (1985), heavily illustrated * Middlekauff, Robert. The Glorious Cause: The American Revolution, 1763–1789 (2nd ed 2007) online edition 1800–1860 * Bauer K. Jack. The Mexican War, 1846–1848. (1974), good on military action. * Black, Jeremy. America as a Military Power: From the American Revolution to the Civil War (2002) online edition * Crawford, Mark et al. eds. Encyclopedia of the Mexican War (1999) (ISBN 1-57607-059-X) * Frazier, Donald S. ed. The U.S. and Mexico at War, (1998), 584; an encyclopedia with 600 articles by 200 scholars * Heidler, Donald & Jeanne T. Heidler (eds) Encyclopedia of the War of 1812 (2nd ed 2004) 636pp; most comprehensive guide to this war; 500 entries by 70 scholars from several countries * Heidler, David S. and Heidler, Jeanne T. The War of 1812. (2002). 217 pp. short survey * Heidler, David S. and Heidler, Jeanne T. The Mexican War. (2005). 225 pp. basic survey, with some key primary sources * Hickey, Donald R. [http://www.press.uillinois.edu/f06/hickey.html Don't Give Up the Ship! Myths of the War of 1812.] (2006) * Hickey, Donald R. [http://www.press.uillinois.edu/s95/hickey.html The War of 1812: A Forgotten Conflict.] (1990), standard scholarly history * Johnson, Timothy D. Winfield Scott: The Quest for Military Glory (1998) * McCaffrey, James M. Army of Manifest Destiny: The American Soldier in the Mexican War, 1846–1848 (1994)excerpt and text search * Quimby, Robert S., The US Army in the War of 1812: an operational and command study (1997) online version * Roosevelt, Theodore. The Naval War of 1812 (1882) full text online, by the future president * Smith, Justin H. The War with Mexico 2 vol (1919); Pulitzer Prize; 2:233-52; online vol 1; online vol 2 Pulitzer Prize winner. * Winders, Richard Price. Mr. Polk's Army (1997) excerpt and text search, focus on the soldiers Civil War * Beringer, Richard E., Archer Jones, and Herman Hattaway. The Elements of Confederate Defeat: Nationalism, War Aims, and Religion (1988) * Carter, Alice E. and Richard Jensen. The Civil War on the Web: A Guide to the Very Best Sites (2nd ed. 2003) excerpt and text search * Catton, Bruce. Centennial History of the Civil War (3 vols. 1961–65); Catton has many very well written books on the war * Current, Richard N., et al. eds. Encyclopedia of the Confederacy (1993) (4 Volume set; also 1 vol abridged version) * Donald, David et al. The Civil War and Reconstruction (2001); 700 pages * Faust, Patricia L., ed. Historical Times Illustrated Encyclopedia of the Civil War (1986) (ISBN 0-06-181261-7) 2000 short entries * Fellman, Michael et al. This Terrible War: The Civil War and its Aftermath (2nd ed. 2007), 544 pages * Heidler, David Stephen, ed. Encyclopedia of the American Civil War: A Political, Social, and Military History (2002), 1600 entries in 2700 pages in 5 vol or 1-vol editions * McPherson, James M. Battle Cry of Freedom: The Civil War Era (1988), 900 pages; excerpt and text search; also complete online edition, Pulitzer Prize; comprehensive history * Nevins, Allan. Ordeal of the Union, an 8-volume set (1947–1971). the most detailed political, economic and military narrative; by Pulitzer Prize winner **''vol 1. Fruits of Manifest Destiny, 1847–1852; 2. A House Dividing, 1852–1857; 3. Douglas, Buchanan, and Party Chaos, 1857–1859; 4. Prologue to Civil War, 1859–1861; 5. The Improvised War, 1861–1862; 6. War Becomes Revolution, 1862–1863; 7. The Organized War, 1863–1864; 8. The Organized War to Victory, 1864–1865 '' * Rhodes, James Ford. [http://www.bartleby.com/252/ History of the Civil War, 1861–1865 (1918)], old, accurate survey; won Pulitzer prize * Shannon, Fred. ''The Organization and Administration of the Union Army 1861–1865 (2 vol 1928) vol 1 excerpt and text search; vol 2 excerpt and text search * Symonds, Craig L. and William J. Clipson. A Battlefield Atlas of the Civil War (1993) schematic maps that are easy to understand 1865–1917 * Abrahamson, James L. America Arms for a New Century: The Making of a Great Military Power (1981), examines reformers and modernizers * Coffman, Edward M. The Old Army: A Portrait of the American Army in Peacetime, 1784–1898 (1986). * Cosmas, Graham A. An Army for Empire: The United States Army and the Spanish–American War (1971), looks at organization, not combat * Holmes, James R. Theodore Roosevelt and World Order: Police Power in International Relations. (2006). * Trask, David F. The War with Spain in 1898 (1996), 654pp excerpt and text search, the most detailed scholarly coverage * Utley, Robert M. Frontier Regulars; the United States Army and the Indian, 1866–1891 (1973) World War I * Chambers, John W., II. To Raise an Army: The Draft Comes to Modern America (1987) * Coffman, Edward M. The War to End All Wars: The American Military Experience in World War I (1998), a standard history * Freidel, Frank. Over There (1964), well illustrated history by scholar * Hurley, Alfred F. Billy Mitchell, Crusader for Air Power (1975) * Kennedy, David M. Over Here: The First World War and American Society (1982) * Koistinen, Paul. Mobilizing for Modern War: The Political Economy of American Warfare, 1865–1919 (2004) * Venzon, Anne ed. The United States in the First World War: An Encyclopedia (1995) Interwar * Coffman, Edward M. The Regulars: The American Army, 1898–1941 (2007) excerpt and text search * Koistinen, Paul A. C. Planning War, Pursuing Peace: The Political Economy of American Warfare, 1920–1939 (1998) excerpt and text search World War II * Ambrose, Stephen. The Supreme Commander: The War Years of Dwight D. Eisenhower (1999) excerpt and text search * James, D. Clayton. The Years of Macarthur 1941–1945 (1975), vol 2. of standard scholarly biography * Koistinen, Paul A. C. Arsenal of World War II: the political economy of American warfare, 1940–1945? (2004) * Larrabee, Eric. Commander in Chief: Franklin Delano Roosevelt, His Lieutenants, and Their War (2004), chapters on all the key American war leaders excerpt and text search * Morison, Two-Ocean War: A Short History of the United States Navy in the Second World War (2007) * Perret, Geoffrey. There's a War to Be Won: The United States Army in World War II (1997) * Perret, Geoffrey. Winged Victory: The Army Air Forces in World War II (1997) * Pogue, Forrest. George C. Marshall: Ordeal and Hope, 1939–1942 (1999); George C. Marshall: Organizer of Victory, 1943–1945 (1999); standard scholarly biography * Potter, E. B. Nimitz. (1976). * Sherrod, Robert Lee. History of Marine Corps Aviation in World War II (1987) * Spector, Ronald. Eagle Against the Sun: The American War With Japan (1985) * Weigley, Russell. Eisenhower's Lieutenants: The Campaigns of France and Germany, 1944–45 (1990) * Weinberg, Gerhard L. A World at Arms: A Global History of World War II (1994). Global history of the war; strong on diplomacy of FDR and other main leaders Cold War * Atkins, Stephen E. Historical Encyclopedia of Atomic Energy. (2000). 491 pp. * Bacevich, Andrew J., ed. The Long War: A New History of U.S. National Security Policy Since World War II (2007) excerpt and text search * Bundy, McGeorge. Danger and Survival: Choices About the Bomb in the First Fifty Years (1988). * Friedman, Norman. The Fifty Year War: Conflict and Strategy in the Cold War. (2000) excerpt and text search * Gaddis, John Lewis. Strategies of Containment: A Critical Appraisal of Postwar American National Security Policy (1982) online edition; also excerpt and text search * Goldfischer, David. The Best Defense: Policy Alternatives for U.S. Nuclear Security from the 1950s to the 1990s. (1993). 283 pp. * Isenberg, Michael T. Shield of the Republic: The United States Navy in an Era of Cold War and Violent Peace 1945–1962 (1993) * Lewis, Adrian R. The American Culture of War: The History of U.S. Military Force from World War II to Operation Iraqi Freedom (2006) excerpt and text search * Williamson, Samuel R., Jr. and Reardon, Steven L. The Origins of U.S. Nuclear Strategy, 1945–1953. (1993). 224 pp. Korea and Vietnam * Brune, Lester H. ed. The Korean War: Handbook of the Literature and Research (1996) online edition * Anderson, David L. Columbia Guide to the Vietnam War (2004). * Herring, George C''. America's Longest War: The United States and Vietnam, 1950–1975'' (4th ed 2001), most widely used short history. * Kutler, Stanley ed. Encyclopedia of the Vietnam War (1996). essays by experts * Lewy, Guenter. America in Vietnam (1978), defends U.S. actions. * Schulzinger, Robert D. Time for War: The United States and Vietnam, 1941–1975. (1997) online edition * Tucker, Spencer. ed. Encyclopedia of the Vietnam War (1998) 3 vol. reference set; also one-volume abridgement (2001). * Tucker, Spencer. Vietnam. (1999) 226pp. online edition * Tucker, Spencer, ed. Encyclopedia of the Korean War (2002) * The Pentagon Papers (Gravel ed. 5 vol 1971); combination of narrative and secret documents compiled by Pentagon. excerpts See also *Bibliography of Canadian military history *Bibliography of Glacier National Park (U.S.) *List of books about Oakland, California *Bibliography of the Sierra Nevada (U.S.) External links *Instances of Use of United States Forces Abroad, 1798–1993 by Ellen C. Collier, Specialist in U.S. Foreign Policy, Foreign Affairs and National Defense Division *United States Military Campaigns, Conflicts, Expeditions and Wars Compiled by Larry Van Horn, U.S. Navy Retired *Statistics of US foreign policy since 1945 *[http://www.militaryhistorywiki.org Military History wiki] *American Wars: A Photo Gallery * Category:Bibliographies of wars and conflicts